Dolphines
Dolphines ''' is an independent pirate on the Midnight Ocean. Contributions and Awards * Senior officer of Marine Knights, captained by Goldbeard, July 2004 to November 2004. * First female senior officer of Fandango Familiars, captained by Homullus, January 2005 to late April/early May 2005. * Coordinated and led Fandango's blockade of , February 2005 - backed by Dubbrub and other crewmates. * Senior officer of Mercenary Squadron, captained by Robertdonald, February to late June 2005. * Senior officer of Dagger Revolution, princess of Booty Grabbers, led by captain and queen Silkprincess, August 2005 to May 2006. * Was "captured" and depicted with Thunderbird and others on the YPP frontpage in the fall of 2005, courtesy of Prometheus. * Senior officer of Zane's Marauders, princess of Lost In Translation, led by Captain Sanpedro, and King Zanered, May 2006 to when ever she feels the need to move on. * In June 2006, won the first white OCL monkey auction on Midnight’s Bazaar forum. Price paid for the (now permanent) white monkey: '''1.500.000 PoE. * Former senior officer of Rudder Lubbers and a princess of the flag Rudder Revolution. Biography Not being an amazing puzzler, Dolphines has mostly focused on the social aspect of YPP since she started playing. She’s a well known for docktarting on Alpha, being a "public" greeter, a great chatboocher and a major flirt http://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?p=295803#295803]. A portrait of her and her most notorious flirt can be seen hanging in the entryhall of Cnossos Palace - or in the "gentleman's" gallery. Dolphines started out as a shopkeeping, owning a large weaving stall at . Sailing hemp from quickly got boring and she turned to the dock to meet new people (besides her crewmates). There she ran into and got to know quite a few lovely personalities and she quickly became a "regular" in the chatcircles of Alpha. A few mates noticed her helping out the newer players and she was recommended and greetered in August of 2004. She has since often been seen at the docks, making people laugh by making a fool of herself and flirting with both male and female pirates. This is also how she got titled "Flirt of Midnight". Spending a lot of time on the forums, she's mostly seen being silly in Shore Leave, but will in the future be a lot more active in Events and Midnight Events, perhaps even Game Design. Fun, yet not really notable facts * Owns the war brig featured in the pictures of Ubisoft's retail packs. * Inherited Robertdonald's favorite sloop, the Lovely Ladyfish, when he was exiled. * Owns and displays the only two portraits ever made of Robertdonald by himself in her gallery. * Owns the portrait of Dolphine and Robertdonald that is displayed in Cnossos Palace's entry hall. She lend it to Zanered, to help record the governing history of the island. * Was part of the original Skelly Hunter group. * Has "retired" from most of her usual docktarting and currently resides at , where she shares a villa with a few good friends. * Tried to settle down and married Yearrh, former senior officer and prince of Zane's Marauders/The Third Law on June 2nd., 2006. * Had the marriage annulled on June 28th., 2006, witnessed by flagmates, and Yearrh retired from the game. * Has, since the dawn of YPP poker, been a regular at the poker tables. Category: Midnight Ocean pirates